Giving In to Villainy
by AberrantScript
Summary: After a hard day of superheroing, Mary teases her brothers a little too much. And when hormones get the best of them, the conniving superheroine finds herself trapped between their lightning rods.


**Author's Notes:**

So, I watched this movie only like five hours ago, I came home, and immediately wrote this. I loved the family so much. I honestly would write several more oneshots, but I know how easily distracted I am... and I need to stay true to my first love. Anyway, there's a chance I may actually do a oneshot or two for a few random fandoms other than the Loud House from time to time, so... I hope you guys enjoy them. :3

Disclaimer: _SHAZAM! _Copyright Warner Bros (2019)

* * *

GIVING IN TO VILLAINY

Another day saved thanks to BILLY BATSON! No- wait, he meant SHAZAM!

Another day saved, thanks to the great, the amazing, the super powerful and incredibly handsome SHAZAM!

There, that's sounds WAY more fitting.

Billy stood proudly on the edge of the skyscraper, flexing his SHAZAM!-powered muscles, flashing his sparkly smiles, smoothing back his amazing hair.

Freddy floated by only a foot above ground.

"Wow, you guys! I-" he looked down, kicking both his legs around him before doing a quick 360 flip in the air, "I wonder if I can fly faster than Superman!"

The young lad touched down beside his sister and took off running, jumping, leaping into a handstand-

"Guys, this is so freaking cool! Look what I'm doing!"

-before falling forward right onto his face.

Billy laughed, doubling over for extra dramatic effect, slapping his knee, pointing.

"You look like a total-"

Mary touched him with her hand, barely nudging him, and the boy went careening over the side of the building.

She smiled as her brother screamed and plummeted to his death forty stories below. She walked over to Freddy, her hips swinging side to side in a way her normal teenage body was only starting to get used to.

The older girl reached her hand down as she gave her brother a disarming smile.

"Here, let me help you up."

Freddy rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

He felt something twitch inside.

Something he felt when they appeared inside that Gentleman's Club a few weeks back, when they were running away from the supervillain guy with the creepy demon eye ball shit.

His hand touched hers, and he instantly started floating.

She grinned wider as she clasped her hand around his, and smirked as he floated even higher until he was starting to lift her off the ground.

"What's gotten into you, Freddy?"

He shook his head and grinned as he glided around her, spinning her slowly in a circle. Their hands never parted.

"I-I don't know, Mary," he answered, his cheeks starting to burn.

"I feel like you're taking my power. Why else would you be flying around while holding my hand?"

His heart skipped as she jerked on his wrist, pulling him back to earth. She stepped up to him, raising their hands between their bodies.

So close to each other now...

"You're not turning evil, are you, Freddy?" she whispered, her other hand reaching up toward his hair, brushing a few stray strands back into place.

The boy closed his eyes and shivered as his sister caressed his forehead, as her fingers applied pressure to the back of his hand.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" called out Billy as he landed beside them.

He turned his eyes from the smirking Mary to the blushing Freddy, to the clasped hands, to Mary's thicc chest, to Mary's twinkling eyes as she caught him staring at her assets... again.

"Dammit," he muttered quietly, though both his siblings heard it anyway.

"Oh, nothing much," she turned her eyes back onto her blushing, nervous brother, "I'm just wondering if Freddy is turning evil on us."

Billy looked between them both again before his eyes inevitably drifted down to her stacked rack. Hot damn, was his superhero sister hot as hell. Not that he'd ever tell her that of course. Unless she liked it... No, Billy, come on, man, she's your sister! But... she's not really his sister either...

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Oh god, she caught him staring openly at her mature tits again.

His cheeks blushed and he tugged on his suit collar, feeling a little spark. He looked up at her eyes, and she started walking toward him.

He noticed her hand drop from Freddy's, and how the boy lifted his released hand to his chest, holding it while she couldn't see.

Mary got up close and personal, leaning into Billy, putting her hands on his chest.

They were standing on the edge of the building, so she leaned even closer to him, pressing them both toward the cliff.

"Why don't you fly me around for a little bit," she quietly asked him against his chest, her fingers slowly stroking his bare neck.

Her brother gulped and she could hear it. It made her feel strong, powerful... hot.

"Hey, I can fly you around, too, y'know!" called Freddy.

She turned her eyes on him, winking, still smirking.

"If you can catch Billy, then you can have me."

Her cheeks burst with rosy hues as she realized what she just said... what it sounded like she just promised.

But she didn't take it back. If anything, it made her feel stronger than before.

And that way that Billy slipped an arm around her slender waist, holding her tightly to him, clenching protectively, and asserting his dominance in the situation.

She couldn't deny it... it was turning her on so much.

She leaned closer to Billy, while still looking at Freddy, and blew him a kiss.

"Come on, Billy, let's leave this little boy alone and have some fun... alone~"

She purred as Billy's fingers brushed down to the edge of her perky ass, and she half-heartedly told herself off for wishing that he'd just go all the way and squeeze her butt real good.

Billy kicked off the roof, zipping around.

He flew them around in a circle before hovering in the air.

He looked down at his sister, acting casual as he gripped her chin and lifted her face from his neck.

"Hey, wouldn't you rather look around at the city as we fly?"

She smiled at his face as she shook her head.

"No, I'd rather feel the chill of the wind and the warmth from your hands."

His face burned again, but he let her go. He felt her burrow her face into his neck again, and then shivered as she kissed him. His fingers were dancing above her ass... would she care if he... if he moved a little lower?

Oh, what the hell, he went ahead and placed his other hand on her lower back as well.

One was holding her stomach flush against his abs, and fuck... the way her breasts were squishing against him. So firm, so soft. It was maddening. But... then his hand slipped over her butt, and he cupped her and squeezed her...

And Mary made this noise, this moan, this... pleading note he'd only ever heard from pornstars online before...

And he nearly fell from the sky at that... all of his concentration, and his blood, zoomed straight into his dick.

Mary's lips were nibbling at his skin, painting him red with her lipstick. Her feet were stroking his legs as he flew them around so fast the world was a blur. But it was ok by her... the only world that mattered right then was Billy's chiseled body and his strong hands cupping her ass.

Suddenly, her brother stopped, and the trance was broken.

She turned around, and smirked evilly.

"I want to fly her around, Billy," Freddy challenged, blocking their path.

Billy held her closer, squeezing her ass so tightly to him Mary had no choice but to grind against her brother's raging boner.

The young girl moaned, and then started rolling her hips against it.

"Fuck..." she whimpered, hiding her face in Billy's chest, "You won't let him steal me away from you. You've gotta keep me safe from the bad guy, Billy."

She was egging them on. She wanted them to fight over her. She... fuck, she wanted them to assert their dominance and win the right to... oh god...

Her mind was drifting into dangerous places, but her vagina was screaming at her to say fuck it and worry about how good it'd feel to just wrap her legs around Billy's waist and-

Freddy's hands suddenly wrapped around her chest, his palms cupping her boobs.

Mary squeaked as he ripped her from Billy's grasp, and zipped away; literally only keeping her from falling to the earth by his grip on her breasts.

Freddy turned upside down, and suddenly she fell onto his chest; and the poor boy groaned loudly as her boobs slammed into him, and her legs slid between his, and her thigh grazed his dick, and suddenly he was sporting a thick hard on.

Mary stroked his neck and kissed his chest, rubbing her thigh up against his arousal.

"Oh, Freddy, you're so bad..." she licked his neck, blowing hot air over his wet skin, "Getting horny for your older sister~"

The boy was so totally distracted by everything that happened, that he literally just fell.

Both he and Mary started screaming before Billy swooped down to catch them both.

Soon, they were all laying down in a field of grass, laughing, close to each other, almost cuddling...

Mary was resting between them both.

Freddy was turned toward her, touching her leg with his fingers, brushing her skirt a little higher with each stroke.

She turned to him with a smirk.

"You really are being so naughty," she poked his nose before throwing a leg over his hip and getting much, much closer to him.

"If you really do turn evil, Freddy," she breathed against him, her lips only an inch from his, "What would you do to me right now?"

She purred as Billy's hand slipped over her hips, down her leg, then up her skirt to her waistline. Her brothers were sandwiching her body between them both now, and she loved it.

"I know what I would do to you, Mary," Billy whispered hotly in her ear before biting it.

She moaned and bucked her ass against his hard on.

Her hand drifted down to Freddy's leg, only inches away from his dick...

"Tell me, Billy. Tell me exactly what you want to do to me," she commanded him, while her eyes were still looking into Freddy's.

Billy's hand grabbed her panties, and her started pulling them down...

"I'm going to lift your leg up and fuck your hot pussy."

Mary groaned as her wet heat was exposed to the cool air, as her brother lifted her leg up and caused her skirt to push up onto her stomach.

Billy couldn't see anything, but he could feel her wet pussy as he grinded his super-clothed dick into her crotch.

But Freddy could see her puffy lips and her sweet nectar dripping between her thighs. He gulped and looked back into her eyes.

Both brothers were so painfully erect they could nearly cry.

They'd been playing this game with Mary for a couple weeks now... and this was the farthest they'd ever gone...

Mary looked over her shoulder.

"You'd fuck your sister? You must be a villain..." she teased.

Billy leaned over her face, bringing his lips close to hers.

As he spoke, his mouth grazed against her parted, breathy lips.

"You're not really my sister, are you? And even if you were..." his hand drifted up her leg before touching her soaking wet pussy and making her gasp and flinch in his arms, "You're too hot not to fuck you completely senseless."

Mary's head fell back, exposing her neck as she moaned, as Billy's fingers thrust inside her wet heat.

Freddy saw this as his opportunity to press his lips against her throat, and he started smothering her with kisses. He could feel each of her moans ripple across his mouth as he nibbled on her, licked her, tasted her skin.

Mary's hand took another daring chance and pressed against Freddy's erection. She toyed with him until the boy was starting to whine, but she could barely muster enough sense to smirk and tease him. Everything was starting to feel that good... and her pussy was gripping Billy's fingers so tight... fuck... could she even take one of their dicks?

She stroked Freddy's length some more. Billy removed his hand and ground his shaft into her pussy. Freddy's lips parted from his sister's neck as he fell into her passionate touch, laying his head on her breasts and panting for oxygen.

It was at this time that they all realized they couldn't go any farther with the boys' suits on, but how could they-

Mary gasped as her hand touched his hot, naked dick for the first time. She looked down at it. A perfect hole was cut in the material, letting just his dick and balls hang out.

The young woman bit her lip as she stroked her brother, as he groaned and pressed his lips against her cleavage.

Then, she felt something long and hard and thick slides across her pussy, humping her slit but not quite entering her... And her mind entered a whole new world of pleasure.

"O-oh, fuuuck me," she whined, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder at her brother, "fuck your sister good..."

Billy lifted her leg up high and slid his cock over her pussy a few more times. He couldn't really find her hole, but it was so hot sliding on her slick heat. She was so wet for him already...

Mary got impatient and slipped a hand down there to guide him in.

And as soon as his dick touched home base, he surged forward, making her scream.

Her breasts bounced in Freddy's face, and the boy felt her nipple touch his cheek through her extremely tight shirt, and he latched onto it with his mouth, sucking on her breast, shirt and all.

Mary's hand was stroking Freddy's dick faster, harder. Her pussy was clenching around Billy so tightly.

The three of them were getting lost in their passion.

It was hard to tell where one stopped and the other two began.

Their magic sparkled and sizzled between their bodies as their hormones kicked into overdrive, and their motions became a blur.

Billy was groaning in his sister's ear, and she was spurring him on.

"Cum for me, baby," she cooed to him over her shoulder, "Cum for your big sister."

He couldn't even think as he mindlessly humped her sex hard and fast, so rough her ass was turning pink. His hands wrapped around her waist and he held her so tight not an inch could separate them.

"Do you want it, sis?" he asked her, breathless, pleading for release.

Mary moaned, "Give it to me, babe, pump it into me, don't stop, fuck... d-don't stop..."

Freddy yanked her shirt down, causing her breasts to spill out into the air.

Mary didn't have a second to look down before her brother was sucking on one exposed nipple and fingering her other one.

Her hand was stroking his dick faster. She could feel his twitching, growing, filling up with jizz. She squeezed his balls and he cried out against her breast, so she squeezed him again.

"M-Mary, it feels like I'm gonna burst!" he exclaimed, humping her hand.

She grinned lecherously, begging both of her brothers to cum for her; all over her tits and all inside her pussy.

"Mary, I-"

She opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out, and pumped his cock as he shot out his sticky semen all over her exposed tits, her face, and her pink tongue.

She greedy swallowed what she could, and her hands rubbed the thick globs of jizz on her breasts, smearing it across her fair skin.

She felt Billy start hammering her faster than ever before, and she readied herself. She latched onto his hip and used her super strength to help rocket his dick into her womb.

"Mary!" he yelled as he started pumping cum into her womb, too horny to even pause his swift fucking thrusts.

The woman moaned and held him close as he fucked more and more jizz into her tight hole.

"That's a good boy," she stroked his hip as he shook, still filling her up, "Put it all deep inside your sister~"

With a loud grunt, he collapsed beside her, his dick plugging her hole. Her pussy milked him for a few more pumps of his semen, but soon his dick popped out and it all came out like a rushing wave.

Their mixed fluids soaked the ground between their legs, and it was staining her skirt. But she didn't care.

Mary rolled onto her back, her perky, round ass sitting in their cum, and she pulled her brothers to her chest.

They rested together, her brothers occasionally sucking on her tits, her sometimes stroking their hair and holding their lips to her body.

She gave each a kiss, feeling their warm hugs soak into her body as their spent releases dried on her skin and clothes.

Mary smirked.

Maybe she was the true villain after all~


End file.
